nocturna_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashes (Official Group)
About the Ashes The Ashes are made up of purebred cats, a line of the best hunters, fighters and pure born leaders. They live in a large castle, about ten days from the clans. Their territory consists of dense forest, a deep ravine and a rushing, bubbling, deadly river. The Ashes live far from any twoleg destruction, this means no twolegs, no thunderpaths and no monsters. Welcome to The land of The Ashes. The Ashes Castle/Territory The Ashes (like I have mentioned) Live in a large castle, built many years by their god, Phemos, A cat the was said to be part tiger, part lion (See 'Religion and rituals for more information). A room is set up for each of the Anti-Clan members. The high ranks sleep in a large room, Built with a rotting double bed and an old fireplace. The knights rooms are located under the High ranks rooms, Only they have either an old mat or rotting mattress. Below them are the Mothers and Kittens. Their rooms consist of All the fluff, play things and comfort. They share this floor with the Elders who also have all the comfort they need. Below this floor is the Dinning hall, The throne room and The greeting hall. The Throne room is a large room, a rotting throne at the end. A long, red carpet covers the cold, Stone floor, running up to the throne. This is were meetings and other important issues are addressed. The greeting room is an empty room but is cull of comfort, a place were cats of The Ashes come together to Enjoy themselves, chat with fellow members and just have fun. Last is the Dinning hall. A long, running table sits in the center of the room. Feasts, Celebrations and dinner are held here. Only the high ranking cats, council members and A selection of Knights are to dine here unless invited or gathering for a celebration. Outside is the courtyard. Made up of stone benches, shrubs and the amazing fountain, Placed in the center of the courtyard by Phemos himself. This is were the cats of the clan give the gods prey bones to delight them. Outside of the castle walls is a dense forest. Only few cats have ventured out, deep into the forest and have returned. In the heart of the forest lies a rushing, deadly river. Many cats have either drowned getting water from here, or died crossing it. Many cat remains such as bones and collars can be found under the mud. Past the river lies a deep ravine. Kits are told stories by their Elders and Mothers about an evil spirit that lives in the forest and returns to his grave in the ravine. This story is told to frighten kits, telling them never to go deep into the forest. Religion Religion is a strong role that plays within the walls of the Ashes castle. The gods consist of demon lords and high gods and spirits. The Gods -Phemos- Phemos is a god himself. He was the one who built the castle and put the Ashes in their place, making him the high God. -Seperos- Seperos acts like Phemos's Second in charge. He was the one who helped find the castle's location and rounded up the cats, speaking of forever life when the castle was first created. -Kerneros- Kerneros acted like the priest from Serperos and Phemos. He sat up day and night, praying to their gods and asking them for forgiveness, forever lasting life and returned the fulfilled wishes by sacrificing prey, items of importance and much more. -Yutheos- Yutheos taught the high gods a lesson. He taught them how to be a real Ash. Because of this, The gods granted him a dream of becoming a high God when he died. The Demons Note that these cats are frowned upon within the walls of the Castle. -Gruthen- Gruthen acts like Satan in the cat world. He drags the souls of the evil spirits down to Gehenna, The hell of The Ashes world. He was the one who wanted to become high god himself, but only dragged down to a life full of pain, gore and hell. -Lupin- Lupin acted like the second in-charge with Gruthen. His job was, and still is, to find the pure hatred and weakness in any cats heart and bring it out. -Saracen- Saracen lived in the castle after the time of Phemos. She showed herself a traitor after starting the night of Gehenna, a night in Ash lore that was full of death, murder and pain. She was granted the rank of a demon when she died on that very night. Rituals The Ashes praise the gods by holding Rituals, a time of peace, Gratitude and love. -Knight Ritual- To become a knight of The Ashes, you must first dip your paws in the fountain of Phemos, A place were cats give the gods bones of prey. you must then return to the Castle, Go deep into the forest of Ash at twilight, Make your way to the River and back then be granted your Knightship of the Castle. A feast is held afterwards, all cats are welcome in the dinning hall at this time. -Marriage and courtship rituals- Courtship and Marriage are a big part in the castle. First, Two cats are to be granted a courtship. This acts like 'Dating'. The courtship Ritual begins with the couple dabbing berry juices on each others face. This is full of laughter, love and pure joy. Afterwards the couple drinks from the fountain of Phemos then returns to the Throne room with all the council members at their side. The Courtship is then granted or held off. The marriage Ritual is held the same way, but the couple pricks their paw pads, making a certain pattern or Shape to show that they belong to whoever. Afterwards they head to the Throne room, have their marriage Granted or Held off then celebrate with a huge feast. Only invited cats by the couple are allowed in the dinning hall at this time. -Praying ritual- For this ritual, the Healer and Priests gather before the fountain of Phemos and prey pretty much all night as they hand over Prey bones, cat fur and items. This ritual only occurs when there is a time of tragedy (Death) Or Blood shred. This is when these cats get prophecies, omens and other dreams of importance that must be addressed to the High ranking cats. Celebrations -Packie Night- First day of summer Packie night is meant for the kits and Knights in training. At this time, Mothers, Elders and Knights head off in search of any fluff, stuffing or anything soft. They then make them into plush and the kits and Knights In training play around. A feast is held for the adults as the young sing and dance. -Berry Harvest- Late September This celebration lasts six nights. Three of the nights are meant to harvest berries. The last three nights are full of song, Face painting and juice drinking. Beware of any of the young sneaking in and adding a little something to the berry juice! -Sweets and Treats night- End of October On the night, The young head out, Paint their fur and faces and go from room to room. Most times they get prey and berries. If they are lucky they get a new play thing or something sweet! After the gathering they head out to the courtyard to sing, dance and play games. Ranks Each rank has a duty, keeping the Castle in motion. King- The male leader of the Castle. Him and his mate take on the highest rolls of the castle. Chosen ICly Queen- The female leader of the Castle. Prince- The male kit of the King and Queen. They go into training to become the King at the age of Seven moons. Princess- The female kit of the King and Queen. They go into training to become the Queen at the age of Five moons. Council- Council members are made up of The High ranks. This includes the King, Queen, Healer, Prince and Princess, Priests, Healer in Training, Priests in Training, Elders and A handful of Trusted Knights. Chosen ICly Healer- The job of the healer is to Care for the sick and injured. They Pray with the Preists at times of need and have a strong bond with the gods. Healer in Training- This cat is chosen to be trained in the healing arts. They begin training at the age of Six moons. Priests- This handful of cats Pray to the gods in times of need. They have a strong bond with the Gods and With the Healer. Priests in Training- These cats are training to Become a priest of the Castle. They must learn about the gods, Rituals and much more. Knights- Knights make up the core of The Ashes. They hunt, Fight and train the young, making them strong roles within The Ashes. Knights in Training- These young cats train to become knights at the age of Six moons. To become a Knight, They must pass a ritual. (See Religion, Rituals and Celebrations) Mothers- Mothers care for the Young and Take a great part in The Ashes rolls of Ranks. Kits- Kits are born into The Ashes to follow the paw Steps of a Knight. Elders- Elders have served their time with The Ashes and have moved on to enjoying life within the Castle.